Golf is a simple game to understand and a very difficult game to master. Many people struggle with fundamentally unsound swings and would like to improve their golf swings and thereby increase their enjoyment of the game. Unfortunately, when most golfers try to improve their swings, they do so without adequate feedback (information) about what they are doing right and what they are doing wrong. For example, one of the most important aspects of the golf swing is to hit the ball reasonably close to the middle of the club face and to do so with the club face pointing at the target (perpendicular to the desired ball flight). The problem is that when a typical golfer mishits a shot, he or she often has no idea of what was wrong with the swing. The golfer usually doesn't know if the ball struck the correct part of the club face, if the club face was pointed at the target or not, or if the club head was moving along the correct swing path. Generally speaking, in order to improve, one needs to know what one is doing incorrectly so that an appropriate correction can be made to try to swing the club correctly in a repeatable manner.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains in the art for a golf club device that provides good feedback to the golfer about the nature of the contact between the club and the golf ball at impact. It is to the provision of such a golf club that the present invention is primarily directed.